Solo una vieja historia
by vanillaandcream
Summary: "si hubiera sabido lo que serias para mi... hubiera seguido mi camino, ignorandote" se repetía, a pesar de saber que era una mentira. - AU UKUS-
1. Prologo

**los personajes no me pertenecen**

**advertencia**: basado en un hecho real.

* * *

><p>Se removía nervioso una y otra vez en la habitación. Estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la cama. Era una habitación relativamente grande pero en esos momentos le parecía la más pequeña del mundo, le sofocaba.<p>

No había pasado un día desde que tomó la determinación sobre lo que iba a decir cuando su amigo entrara. No tenía ni puta idea de cómo comenzaría a hablar. Estúpidamente, guiado por su instinto y sus arranques de valentía, había faltado a la escuela con la excusa de "haré compañía a un compañero enfermo"…

Obviamente Arthur no estaba enfermo y el no estaba ahí para hacerle compañía en su enfermedad.

Solo la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos le daba fuerzas para seguir sentado como un idiota y no salir corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Así es. El, Alfred F Jones, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo; Arthur Kirkland.

Se habían conocido por que iban en la misma escuela pero no solían compartir mucho por asistir a distintas clases. Todo comenzó por una simple broma que Alfred le había gastado al de ojos verdes sin ni siquiera conocerlo y después de eso nunca terminaron de hablar. Al principio todo había sido como una amistad normal, se estaban descubriendo el uno al otro y se impresionaban con lo mucho que tenían en común.

No necesitaron mucho tiempo para meterse en problemas.

Les gustaba tanto la compañía del otro, que solían escaparse de clases solo para hablar o solo hacer nada. Ambos apreciaban el silencio, aunque siempre terminaba siendo Alfred el que lo rompía con sus risas o historias.

Un día un profesor los encontró en el baño de la escuela y malinterpretando todo, los mando con el director. La escena era un chiste para ambos; primero el director quería hacerlos "confesar" pero negaron todo. Después de todo, ellos no habían hecho nada más que charlar. Luego se les prohibió rotundamente volver a verse dentro de la escuela.

Por supuesto, ellos siguieron como si nada. Nadie les diría que hacer y muchos menos si no hacían nada malo.

Arthur no era una persona que hablara mucho. No era sociable ni un ejemplo de alumno. Sus amigos podían contarse con los dedos de una mano y no todos podían decir que lo conocían bien.

Era un chico apuesto, por eso Alfred no podía parar de preguntarse como alguien con esos hermosos ojos podía pasar inadvertido de tal manera.

A pesar de toda la confianza que Arthur solía demostrarle, al principio le fue difícil considerarse su real amigo. El ojiverde era una persona totalmente diferente y lograba perturbarle a veces.

Realmente no se dio cuenta cuando sus sentimientos habían pasado la amistad. Se había dejado llevar tanto por la amistad que no controló a su corazón y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Claro, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que se conocían y algunas eran sugerentes, pero eso no quitaba el pinchazo de "¿y si solo estoy confundido?". No quería arruinarlo ¡claro que no! Era su amigo…al que le había abierto las puertas de muchos secretos acerca de su vida… y no quería perderlo…

Pero era mas importante su tranquilidad ¿no? Sería doloroso perderlo pero ocultar sus sentimientos a Arthur le significaba un dolor constante.

Su compañero entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En silencio se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado sin notar que lo seguía con la mirada. Temblaba levemente y trataba de disimularlo. Pensaba en maneras de comenzar, lo mejor sería ir al grano.

- sabes Arthur… ayer una amiga se me declaro…

Está bien. Eso no era ir directo al maldito grano. El aludido solo lo miraba curioso esperando a que el continuara.

- la rechacé. ¿sabes por qué?- Arthur solo negó – por que me gusta alguien mas…

Eso era cierto. No hace muchas semanas, había conocido a una chica que no paraba de perseguirlo y descaradamente había tratado de besarlo un par de veces teniendo éxito una vez. Arthur se había mostrado algo molesto pero el solo lo tomo como una broma.

El día anterior la chica le había confesado su "amor" y le exigía que le dijera que "_que era ella para el"_. Una idiotez para Alfred considerando que la conocía desde hace solo un par de semanas.

La rechazo. ¿Por qué? La respuesta vino a su cabeza esa misma noche… un nombre… Arthur…

Y casualmente, había terminado siendo invitado a saltarse ese día de clases en la casa de este. Al parecer de ahí había nacido la valentía previa al momento. ¡Tantas casualidades no son por cualquier cosa! Ahora temblaba como una gallina…

- me gustas tu Arthur

Una sensación helada recorrió su pecho. Por fin lo había dicho y la paz reinaba en su cabeza. Su cuerpo ya no temblaba pero aun así cierto grado de ansiedad estaba ahí. No había mirado al otro para decírselo por la vergüenza y ahora esperaba una respuesta.

Una mano tomo su mejilla para voltear su rostro y cuando vio al ojiverde a punto de besarle, retrocedió. Sintió su rostro arder y se sorprendió.

- dijiste que te gustaba… ¿Por qué huyes ahora?

- N-no lo se…

Si lo sabía. CLARO QUE LO SABIA.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que Arthur no era alguien que dijera sus sentimientos en voz alta (ni baja), pero necesitaba escucharlo. No era un idiota como los demás solían pensar. Solo necesitaba escucharlo, aunque fuera una vez…

Arthur se paro con su particular silencio y se volvió a sentar pero esta vez a orillas de la cama. Apoyo los codos en sus piernas y el mentón sobre ambas manos.

- si es verdad lo que dijiste… pues tú también me gustas…

No necesitó de más. Apoyándose en sus rodillas, se acomodó entre las piernas del que había sido su amigo y lo abrazo. Ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que era correspondido. Su corazón latía a lo que parecía mil por hora y aun se sentía nervioso. Pero ya no mas…

Nada podría separarlos desde ahora.

* * *

><p>ehm... hola?...<p>

se que a algunas les dije que subiria una historia nueva pronto... pero bueno he tenido muchos problemas ultimamente.

ok... esto es importante asi que **ATENCION LECTOR/RA**: esta historia esta **basada en un hecho real** solo algunos escenarios (y obviamente los nombres de los personajes) fueron cambiados. nada importante, lo escencial sigue ahi.

lamentablemente, no puedo decirles si esto es mi propia historia o si le paso a alguien mas. puedo decir que si algunas personas llegan a enterarse de esto, me matarian.

como sea, sus opiniones acerca de los personajes, la historia y/o reacciones son **vitales** para mi. todo es importante.

mmm... otra cosa? ah si... siento decir esto pero no esperen un final feliz.

cuidense~!


	2. novios

-¿¡que hiciste QUE!

Estaba sentado en una de las tantas escaleras de la escuela junto a su hermano Mathew. Le había contado acerca de los últimos acontecimientos y la nueva situación con Arthur.

Era extraño. Vivian juntos pero casi ni se veían. "cada uno con su vida" ¿filosofía familiar tal vez? Aun así eran muy cercanos y se contaban prácticamente todo.

- entonces ahora es…tu… ¿novio?- su hermano lo miraba algo extrañado. No porque la persona que le gustaba fuera otro hombre si no porque era Arthur.

- no exactamente- dijo pensativo- solo dijimos lo que sentimos… estaba pensando pedírselo hoy…

- ¿estas seguro?

Alfred sabía a que se refería. Arthur no tenia exactamente una fama impecable. Solía estar solo incluso en su propia clase y había tenido un rompimiento feo y casi escandaloso hace bastante pocos días. A veces se sentía culpable por eso pero no tenía fuertes fundamentos que lo corroborasen; solo lo intuía. Además de eso, sus compañeros parecían rechazarlo por su condición. Muchos pueden pensar que por ser una escuela de hombres, se está acostumbrado a ver parejas homosexuales pero no es así. Siempre le impresionan y/o asquean el hecho de que dos hombres pudieran amarse incluso de intensamente que una pareja heterosexual. Arthur no le tenía miedo a ese tipo de reacciones, por eso más lo aislaban.

Su hermano no era de ese tipo de personas. Muchas veces se había acercado a ambos y trataba de entablar amigables conversaciones con Arthur aunque fuera solo por cortesía. Pero el tenia claro que Mathew no tenía una muy buena opinión acerca del ojiverde. Algo en su persona no le gustaba.

Asintió para responder la pregunta y el otro solo miró hacia otro lado pensativo. Preocupado.

- deberías tener cuidado

- ¡estaré bien!

- Si claro. Hermano, sabes que apoyare tu decisión. Pero ya sabes… después de lo que le hizo a su ex novio ¿Cómo sabes que no te lo hará a ti también?

Guardó silencio de inmediato recordando aquellos días que no eran para nada lejanos.

Arthur había tenido un novio un año menor que el en la misma escuela. Por lo que el sabía, no era una buena relación. Peleaban constantemente y terminaban una y otra y otra vez…

Recordó el día en que recibió un mensaje de su amigo diciéndole que le habían roto el corazón. Cuando vio que no estaba ese día en la escuela, corrió a la casa del ojiverde preocupado. Arthur era excesivamente autodestructivo. Le daba terror pensar en que cuando llegara el otro se hubiera hecho daño o algo así.

Al llegar lo encontró pintando tranquilo. Le había dicho que esa era su distracción ya que un tiempo atrás le prometió no hacer nada estúpido nunca más.

Ya más calmado intentó sacarle lo que le había pasado pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta. Solo supo que había terminado de nuevo y ahora perecía definitivo.

Paso la tarde tratando de animarlo sin éxito. En una de las vueltas que tenían por el vecindario se habían besado. Alfred no lo entendía del todo, no era la primera vez que lo buscaba en alguna situación parecida y Arthur nunca tocaba el tema después.

Al día siguiente se enteró de que su amigo había vuelto con su novio aunque no duraron mucho más. Eso era lo que lo hizo sentir culpable. Tal vez el otro chico se había enterado de lo que pasó aunque no encajaba en la historia… tenía que tener en cuenta que fue Arthur quien termino la relación.

Se sintió parte de un triangulo amoroso donde el que sobraba era el. Sentía que el había contribuido a la infelicidad de esa pareja ya que jamás pudo alejarse de "su mejor amigo" sabiendo que este lo buscaba de vez en cuando con segundas intenciones sin importarle si había un novio oficial.

Curiosamente no se sintió utilizado ni nada por el estilo. Se dejaba llevar y luego trataba de olvidarlo por sanidad mental. Incluso ahora quería olvidar todo eso para poder seguir adelante con Arthur a su lado.

No quería preguntarse su le haría eso también. Si lo engañaría y lo dejaría después. Hubiera respondido "no lo hará porque me ama" pero era absurdo. Ni siquiera el estaba seguro de si era amor en toda su expresión lo que sentía. El solo quería intentarlo y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

- no lo hará

- solo ten cuidado

- ¿tú crees que lo haría?

- Por supuesto. Sinceramente creo que te dejará por alguien mas joven.

Ambos se rieron por la extraña broma. Alfred sabía que a pesar de todo siempre contaría con el apoyo de su querido hermano.

Estaba conciente de lo rara que era su relación con Arthur. Una que se balanceaba entre una gran amistad y un pequeño amorío escolar. Era algo que solo los dos entendían y ahora no faltaba mucho para que todo estuviera firme y seguro.

Esa tarde caminaron hacía la casa de Arthur que quedaba solo a unos pocos metros de la escuela (a diferencia de la de Alfred que quedaba a una hora y algo en bus).

Hablaban de trivialidades y no podía evitar sonreír tontamente. Estaba complacido por una escena que vivió en la escuela.

_Alfred no se caracterizaba por tener muchos amigos en su clase. Por eso, todos los descansos los pasaba en el salón de Arthur donde casualmente también estudiaban algunos de sus amigos._

_Yon Su lo recibió con un habitual abrazo de oso y un beso en la mejilla. Eran buenos amigos y les gustaba molestar a todos. Saludo a Kiku, Francis y dirigió una especial mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Arthur quien mantuvo una mirada neutral y no se movió para saludarlo. Nada extraño. Solo un momento y se sonrieron, después siguieron como si nada._

_Era normal que Yon Su lo abrazara en exceso o cosas por el estilo. El solía hacer esas cosas también pero ahora estaba incomodo. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba mas de lo "normal" Arthur dirigía su mirada hacía el, molesto._

_Agradeció que solo fueran treinta minutos y cuando sonó el primer timbre decidió irse, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el de ojos verdes ya estaba a su lado acompañándolo hasta las escaleras._

- _oye Arthur… ¿es mi imaginación o estas celoso?_

- _¿Qué? Claro que no_

- _Te ví mirándome hace rato y te ví asesinar con la mirada al pobre de Yon ¡estas celoso!_

- _…_

_Habían llegado a las escaleras, ambos se quedaron quietos mientras otros subían. Cuando se quedaron solos Alfred miró a su compañero, sonriente._

- _¿y?_

- _¿"y" que?_

- _Diiiiiilo_

_Arthur sonrió levemente y miró hacía un costado._

- _si. Estoy celoso._

_Satisfecho Alfred se volteó y subió las escaleras ¡si el mundo supiera lo titánico que era sacar ese tipo de información de los labios de Arthur!_

Sonreía de emoción. Eran esos pequeños detalles los que le daban fuerzas para no retroceder e intentarlo. El sabía lo mucho que le costaba a ese chico expresar cosas que para la mayoría son casi naturales, el sabía lo significativa que era una sonrisa de su parte.

En casa de Arthur las cosas estaban algo ajetreadas. Era una casa llena de hermanos y mascotas. Casi no había podido hablar con el pero eso no lo desanimaba. Le había dicho que le haría un par de preguntas importantes así que ahora estaba ansioso que el otro se desocupara.

Pensó en lo que iba a hacer y le entró un poco de angustia. Arthur no era el único con ciertas yagas en su vida amorosa.

El no se consideraba "atractivo" y los demás pasaban tampoco le tomaban mucha atención. Tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio casi castaño, pero no significaban nada. No era una persona que los otros considerasen como una pareja. Siempre se quedaba como "el amigo de todos" y con el tiempo se acostumbro a eso.

Eso no quería decir que no hubiera tenido un par de relaciones. Pero se podría decir que esas personas no habían terminado muy bien. Se consideraba algo así como un virus que se alimentó de la fuerza y alegría de esas personas y luego los dejó pensando que la relación no tenía ningún futuro.

La angustia se convirtió en pánico. ¿Eso quería hacerle a Arthur? No…

Se arrepintió. Iba a salir de ahí. Diría que olvidó algo importante o lo que fuera. Debía irse PRONTO.

Desafortunadamente Arthur entro a la habitación bloqueando la única salida. Tragó nervioso.

- y bien... ¿Qué era eso tan importante?

- Ahahaha…sabes olvidalo… solo eran estupideces

- ¿eh?- Arthur lo miro curioso y al ver que el otro intentaba irse le impidió el paso- no, no. Tu no te iras hasta que me digas

- ¡en serio! ¡ya no importa!

Trato de esquivar a Arthur pero el era más rápido. Pasó un rato y seguían forcejeando. Ahora no solo no estaba dejándolo irse, también retrasaba su hora de partida y afuera comenzaba a oscurecer.

Con un movimiento rápido el ojiverde le sacó del bolsillo la tarjeta con la que tenía que pagar el bus y se la guardó.

- ¡oye eso es trampa!

- Ya te dije. No te iras hasta que hables.

Arthur sonreía burlonamente. El solo suspiró rendido.

- bien… dos cosas…- el otro lo miró atento- primero: conmigo solo puedes tener dos caminos desde ahora. Uno es el fácil, donde podemos ignorar lo que pasó ayer. El otro es el difícil… estaremos juntos, jamás te fallaré… pero será de verdad DIFICIL…estar conmigo es difícil – sonrió nervioso- sufriremos tal vez… ¿Cuál elijes?

Cualquiera podría decir que estaba exagerando, pero no era así. A sus 16 años había aprendido lo dañino que era para los demás. Nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo y aunque tenía a su hermano(*****) casi no lo veía. Recordaba a viva voz unas palabras que su madre le dirigió alguna vez.

_"me has hecho tanto daño que ya ni siquiera duele"_

Recordaba también que en esos tiempos era idéntico a Arthur y no sonreía a nadie. Solo ese último año había decidido cambiar su lastimera situación y hacerse de "amigos". Pero lejos, lo más importante, era la persona que tenía ahora en frente.

El ojiverde sonrió cariñosamente y respondió en un susurro casi inaudible.

- el difícil

- entonces….- Alfred se acercó lentamente al otro- ¿quisieras ser mi novio?

- Si

Sonrieron y se besaron tímidamente. Eran novios oficiales ahora.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Pensaba que era el único que podía entenderlo. Solía decirme "yo viví exactamente lo mismo. Tal vez no pueda intervenir pero le ayudaré. Le aconsejaré. Sabré que decir" ahora me doy cuenta de mi egocentrismo. Era cierto que las coincidencias en nuestras vivencias y formas de vidas eran excesivas, pero eso no quería decir que el pensara y viera todo igual que yo. Creí tener la verdad y que lo demás jamás entenderían las cosas como nosotros. "la relación es nuestras y no necesitamos a nadie más"… tal vez nunca dije algo como eso en voz alta pero sin duda lo llegue a pensar mas adelantada la relacion (**)<strong>

* * *

><p>bueno~ me escape para venir a subir un cap nuevo! comentarios personales al final ^^<p>

(*): el personaje real de alfred no tiene un hermano ni nada. asi que pueden imaginarse que la verdad estaba bastante...solo. mas cuando a sus amigos no los consideraba como tales. hasta el momento solo tiene a "arthur"

(**): ESTO es una declaracion fuera de la historia del personaje real (alfred) en la actualidad. cada cap tendra uno. lamentablemente no tengo acceso a declaraciones del personaje de arthur... lo siento. me gustaria tenerlas pero no se puede. para """proteger""" (xD) la identidad del personaje real lo escribi como si fuera el mismo alfred el que habla.

no se si fue sutil o no, pero si. hice alusion a la autofragelacion. habra eso y tal vez lo sobrepase mas adelante.

no es una buena historia. quiero decir, no como este escrita, si no...mmm... no es una historia sana. tal vez cosas peores se han escrito, pero pienselo un momento "_paso de verdad" _(en mi opinion deberian tener esa frase constantemente en su mente cuando lean esta historia y mucho mas cuando suba los demas capitulos)_  
><em>

Y comentarios personales...hum... gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad ^^! por supuesto~

es un poquito raro~ siento que mi corazon se rompera cuando termine de escribir esto pero YA QUE! xD**  
><strong>


End file.
